heroes need purpose (like I need you)
by Cookies and Ink
Summary: Ron had been the outcast of the Weasley Superheroes, a family of supers who were committed to protecting civilians. Then, a vision of him alongside two strangers, a man and woman, fighting the Dark Lord gave him the purpose he was desperate for. Now all he had to do was find the other members of his trio, and they could save the world.


**A/N** : Written for Day 6 of the Meet Cute Marathon. All other prompts and challenges will be listed at the bottom, so as not to give anything away.

Word Counter: 1, 187

* * *

 **heroes need purpose (like I need you)**

Ron had finished eating a bacon sandwich when a vision hit him so hard his eyes rolled back in his head. Ginny flew across the kitchen and barely caught him in time.

Compared to the rest of the Weasley Superheroes, he was the outcast of the family. With a sister who could fly, his brother Charlie's pyromancy or the twins' illusions to name a few of the abilities that ran in the family, being able to see the future wasn't really all that useful.

Normally if Ron had a vision about a villain or heist, he'd call one of them to sort it out. So Ginny stayed with him, to make sure he was okay and to find out what he had seen. He shot up with a gasp, Ginny putting a hand on his shoulder to try and calm him.

"It's okay, you're okay."

"I saw the Dark Lord. I'm… I'm going to help kill him."

Ginny's mouth dropped open and stared at her brother. He had been taken hostage four times, accidentally set their old house in England on fire and had once even been cursed by a small time villain to vomit slugs. How he could possibly take down the most evil Super Villain bent on world domination, Ginny couldn't imagine.

"There was me, and two strangers, a guy and a girl."

Ginny listened as Ron kept talking, her bewilderment slowly ebbing away into pride. Her brother who had always been overshadowed by them all, had finally found his purpose.

"What do I do?" Ron asked finally, his blue eyes wide.

"Find them, and help save the world," Ginny said simply.

* * *

"Are you following me?"

Ron looked over his shoulder. There seemed to be nothing behind him to explain the voice he'd heard but he knew differently. He was in Central Park, exactly where he was supposed to be. His visions hadn't failed him yet.

"I'm a Weasley, you don't have to worry."

As he was debating whether to offer some proof that he was truly a hero and not a civilian, the stranger he'd been looking for appeared.

"Actually," the young man said, "I think you've been following me. Everywhere I've gone over the past few days, you've been there."

Ron gave him a winning smile, already captivated by the man's vibrant green eyes and the fact that he could harness invisibility.

"I'm a Seer and have to talk to you. I've been walking all over New York although why I couldn't see you makes sense now. You do like walking at night, don't you."

"All architecture is great archtecture after sunset. Who are you really? What do you want with me?"

"Like I said, I'm Ron Weasley. Your accent is British so I'm going to assume you heard of us when you were back in the UK at least."

"Yeah… I remember when you all moved to America, the community was stunned."

Ron nodded. "There's just a lot more work for heroes in the States. New York particularly is rife with villains and nemesis. So, you have time to talk then?"

He didn't wait for a reply, just started to walk to the closest park bench. He knew the green eyed man would follow him. That's what he had seen.

"I'm Harry."

"Well Harry, I had a vision about us… us and a girl, to be completely honest and we were doing something crazy. Just hear me out, okay? We were fighting the Dark Lord."

Ron expected a grimace or laugh, some sort of reaction from Harry. After all, the idea of teenagers fighting true evil did feel laughable. Instead, to his surprise, Harry looked at him grimly. Shadows were cast across his face from the street light near them, flickering every so often.

"I'm destined to fight him. There's a prophecy about it and he's already tried to kill me three times."

"Well he didn't do the job, thank goodness," Ron said immediately, thinking to himself that it would have been a disaster since Harry was gorgeous. Harry gave him a wry smile.

"Actually it did," he gave a shrug. "Don't worry, I'm usually about to die. I just come back to life."

"So, you can turn invisible and are immortal? Bloody hell," Ron whistled. "Think of what we could do together."

They talked for hours. Harry had come to New York hunting for the Dark Lord who had murdered his family, and by the time they had exhausted all possible topics of conversation, Ron felt like he and Harry had been friends for life.

"So this girl then, you said she was with us? What can she do?"

Ron frowned, trying to think.

"It was only a snapshot, the vision I had. I just remember that she turned into a cat."

There was a long moment of silence, while they both thought about what they were actually discussing, whether they were crazy enough to volunteer to attempt what might end up being a suicide mission. Then Harry stood up.

"Right then, well I've got an idea of where to start. Have you heard of the Phoenix Organisation? What am I saying, half your family's probably in it. They normally keep information on what heroes and villains are in the area, don't they?"

"Sure but they don't really like strangers. I'll call a taxi, do you mind going invisible or whatever and then I can sneak you in without being questioned by everyone."

It was bittersweet really, Ron thought to himself. He had always wanted to be a better super hero. He hated being left at home or feeling like the weak link, the black sheep of the family. What he hadn't really considered was what actually being a superhero and saving the world meant however. He was going to be in danger, they all were. Now he was going to have to talk to the Phoenix council, then plan their method of attack.

He'd always just thought his family had it easy, messing about and getting praise for it. Now he was so far in the deep end he felt like he barely could keep his head above water.

Harry vanished when Ron got to his feet, then put his hand on Ron's shoulder, squeezing it lightly.

"I was nervous, about facing the Dark Lord on my own. But with you at my side, it's starting to feel possible."

With those words ringing in his ears, Ron straightened up to his full height and closed his eyes as he had another vision. He and Harry, as old men, sat on the same Central Park bench together. Taking a deep breath, he put his hand atop the invisible one on his shoulder and made a vow in his head.

He would do anything for the man beside him, go to Hell and back. Not just because he was a Weasley or a superhero, but because he and Harry were destined to be together and anything that got in the way of that, Ron would take care of.

He had seen them, both at peace and his visions hadn't failed him yet.

* * *

 **A/N** :

\- Day 6 of the Meet Cute Marathon: Person A is a superhero and is in love with their superhero partner, Person B.

\- Disney Challenge: Magical Wishes - Write about someone's dreams coming true, and it not being what they wanted.

\- Book Club: Judge Farris - vanishing (action), volunteer (word), courageous (trait)

\- Showtime: 'Think of what we could do together'

\- Lyric Alley: 'It doesn't matter what is out there'

\- Jenny's Quotations: 'All architecture is great architecture after sunset' - G. K. Chesterton

\- Serpent Day: 38. Superhero!AU

\- Library Loves: Percy Jackson - New York (setting), hero (word), "Don't feel bad, I'm usually about to die" (dialogue)

\- Gobstones Club: - Accuracy: America (setting), Power: bacon (food), Technique: "Are you following me?" (dialogue)

\- The Insane House Challenge: 171. Location - New York

\- The 365 Prompts Challenge: 38. Superhero!AU

\- Conversation Starter Prompts Challenge: 34. What opportunity are you grateful for? _Write about an opportunity._

\- Let's Brew: Amortentia! Challenge - 1 Scoop Of Crushed Mushrooms (prompt: light)


End file.
